


What I Need

by xJordanKayX



Series: Expectations: A One Shot Series [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hayley Kiyoko Expectations, One Shot Collection, one shot series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJordanKayX/pseuds/xJordanKayX
Summary: Alice and FP have a thing, but one of them wants to be a little more open with it then the other(Summary is crap, like always, but maybe give it a try anyways?!)





	What I Need

She shows up at his trailer like every time. He's been at her house, too but always just in the capacity of the father of her daughter's friend. When they are like this, it's always in the confines of his home, where nobody can see them, where nobody can judge her. They are both divorced long enough to make new partners a natural and logical occurrence, but in a town where she had spent years spreading hate about the Southside, the Serpents and their leader, she's ashamed of letting people know that she's fallen into bed with said leader. 

At least that's what he thinks. They've been doing this for months now, she seems incredibly happy about the development of their relationship, until he mentions going out – making this public. That's when she pulls back, gets dressed and leaves, usually avoiding him for at least a day just to make it clear where she stands on this. But, this is so much more than just sex, and they both know it, because when she shows up she spends the day curled up in bed with him, eating take out in short and one of his shirts or teases him until he almost burns the dinner he's set his mind on to prepare. She tells him there's nowhere she'll rather be right now when he sits down at the table to finish a mundane task he'd put off when she had walked through the front door earlier, and waits patiently for him to be done. He complains about work and she listens and they just talk; about everything but their feelings. More often than not, she falls asleep nestled against his shoulder on the couch while watching a movie and wakes up still tangled around him, but in his bedroom. With him beside her. 

And while he knows that she loves all the time they spend together, she can't make her mind up about them. She either doesn't know yet if they are worth the public scrutiny, or she's not brave enough to admit that she already knows they are. It's driving him crazy and he hates it, but he loves her and if that means waiting for her, then he'll do that in a heartbeat. 

When she lets herself in with her key that day, he's just finished setting the table. She's brought breakfast, it's Saturday and they have the whole weekend to themselves. His son is, along with her daughter and a few other kids from school, invited to a weekend get away with fun and hopefully no trouble at a cabin one of his friend's parents own. They are both not working the next two days and they have every intention of savoring that time. And, after having not been with her for a few days now, today he doesn't even mind that she won't want to leave the trailer. He'd much rather have her all to himself this weekend anyway. 

She sets the take out bags from Pop's on the table and greets him with a kiss. Her arms wind around his neck and she deepens it for a moment. She's missed him and, judging by his reaction, he had missed her, too. For a moment she thinks about letting him distract her, but then she opts for breakfast first because they have the whole weekend and she wants to take her time, wants him to take his time worshiping her like he is prone to. A quick encounter before breakfast, in his kitchen, is nothing she would describe as a bad thing, ever, but then again, taking this slow seems way more appealing today. 

They eat breakfast, drink coffee and he asks about the last few days. She tells him about her work and her daughters, a smile on her face and she looks genuinely so happy that he can't help but wonder why she can't be like this around other people. He bites his lip to prevent himself from voicing it out loud, he's sworn he won't approach this topic this weekend. He wants to spend it with her in his arms and loving her and being domestic, pretending that this is just a normal day for them when they don't have to leave the house in between their otherwise hectic lives, where normally he would pick her up after work and she'd kiss him in public. 

She takes care of the dishes, while he's getting the living area in order. It's his standing weekend tradition, cleaning up the trailer and he's changed his routine for a while when they started this, because they only had the weekends then, when their children were out together all day. But when their fling had gradually turned into an actual relationship, a secret one granted, but a relationship nonetheless, and they spent time together during the week, too, she'd told him to act normal. She doesn't care if he takes some time to do what he had to put off because of work days earlier. She's here, she wants to be here, with him, and it's just normal. Like they'd do if she would ever get the courage to admit she likes him in public

After she's done with the kitchen and he's put the rest of the trailer in a state of cleanliness he thinks is appropriate for the occasion, he pulls her into his arms, drops a few kisses onto her smiling lips and playfully nibbles on her neck and she revels in the feeling of having him close to her. It had taken way less time than he would have needed cleaning alone, and there's no need for a lunch break yet. So he makes a different suggestion. During the following movie they had picked out together about a week back but hadn't come around to watch yet, they spend more time teasing, flirting and making out then actually watching the TV screen. 

But it doesn't matter, they can watch the movie again whenever, but they haven't been able to kiss and touch each other for four days, and it's the longest they have gone without each other since the beginning of their affair. In the very beginning they had been together every day, even if it had been just for an hour while both of them knew their children were nowhere around to find out. Then, when it had become harder to make up any excuse to leave the house every single day, especially after they had started seeing each other for more than just sex, they still made the effort to meet up at least every second day. And, four days were just way too long. 

They make it about halfway through the movie, not really seeing much anyway, and then she ends up in his lap and every wayward thought of watching the film are completely erased from their minds. She reaches behind her back, leaning away from his wandering lips on her neck and blindly grabs for the remote. Shedding her top in the process, she lets his hands and lips roam and cherish her upper body for a good while longer, all the while holding him to her skin with fingers grabbing fistfuls of his soft, dark hair. When she finally makes to get up, he tightens his hold on her and lifts her up from the couch and makes his way to his bedroom. 

She must have dozed off for a while, because she wakes an hour later to a tickling sensation somewhere on her lower back and she smiles. He's tracing her skin with feather light touches, once in a while pressing a soft kiss into her hair. She keeps quiet for a moment longer, not wanting to end the sweet moment. 

“I love you” It's just the barest of whispers but she's out off bed and away from his touch faster than he had taken to even utter the words. She's already slipping back into her panties when he realizes she's about to leave. And he's determined not to let her this time. 

“Shit, Alice” He rakes a hand over his face, watching her fasten her bra behind her back and turning in search for her top. “You were not supposed to hear that, but since you did... your shirt is in the living room... can we please just talk about this?!” 

She abandons her search at his words, remembering she'd gotten rid of it before they even reached the bedroom. Instead, she reaches for her pant, sliding them up and over her hips. “I don't know what you want from me, FP” 

“What I want is not even that important right now” The way she stands there in front of the bed, in tight black yoga pants and a semi-transparent black bra, raising an eyebrow at him, because * of course * it was important what he wants, he has the fleeting thought of pulling her back into bed and ignoring the whole thing. Making her forget it happened; making her forget he said anything. And then he props himself up against the headboard and, against his better judgment, opens his mouth to speak. “What I need, is for you to be sure. Sure about what * you * want, sure about me, about us, this. You know where I stand in all this” 

She turns on her heels without a single word or even a glance in his direction and, after a time she probably took to slide into her shirt and shoes, he hears the front door open and shut. He heaves a sigh, tries to calm down his anger and gets out off bed, too. When he enters the front part of the trailer, he's alone. 

So much for their relaxing, argument free weekend together, he thinks. Why couldn't he just have kept his mouth shut and gone on like he had before? He's loved her for months now and it had been enough, so what changed suddenly today? Nothing, is the right answer. Absolutely nothing had changed. It had not ever been enough, he had just been telling himself so for long enough to make him believe it himself after a while. 

He cleans the living room again, washing the drinking glasses they had used, rearranging the few cushions three times until he finally realizes that it's stupid what he's doing. He's never put them in any particular order on the couch, they just lie where and how they happen to end up. But it has given him something to do other than overthink their situation and he's not angry anymore. At least not at himself for saying anything in the first place. After changing his bed sheets (again, it's at least something to do) and throwing the old ones in the washer immediately, he's not even that mad at her for storming out anymore, either. 

It's when he chances a look at his phone to see the time and decides to make himself some simple dinner, that the text from his son arrives. It's short; a simple request to please meet him at Pop's in fifteen minutes and bring his phone charger with him. Apparently, the boy had forgotten it at home, but no one of the other kids have the same phone he does. He's about to ask if it's really that necessary to have his phone tomorrow, but then he thinks about the meager options of dinner he has at home and goes in search for the requested item. 

Fifteen minutes later he enters the diner. His son is nowhere to be seen, but Alice turns around at the sound of the bell above the door. With a shy smile, that contrasts her confident stride completely, she gets up and meets him halfway. 

“I love you” She says it loud enough for not only him but the other customers to hear and, as if to erase any lingering questions that sentence might have brought to light, she grabs the lapels of his flannel shirt and kisses him. Deeply. Just where they are.


End file.
